Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 April 2016
11:13 because Mikael is better for damage over Krantz 11:13 Though Krantz is like an attacking Elimo 11:15 I like krantz 11:16 Desert has Krants 11:17 Helped me get Karl 11:23 I just saw Lethal Cannon Bonnie 11:23 Looks like a gravity gun 11:25 Time to imp Eze up 11:29 code redemption 11:30 what is the code redemption for? 11:34 Hey Lin 11:35 Hello 11:56 hiya 11:57 Heya duke, death, boss 11:57 and mich o/ 11:57 hello, inferand 11:57 Ah, missed ya dj 11:57 brb 11:57 for maybe 12 hours 11:58 say mich 11:58 prolly less 11:58 have you heard the news? 11:58 hello, cris 11:58 hi guys 11:58 wats up 11:58 not much maaaaan 11:59 and how your bf going, all done? 11:59 not doing much bf atm 11:59 nothin to do 12:00 Gonna need to be busy 12:00 same here... bored lol 12:00 prepping Menon maps 12:00 tomorrow right? 12:00 not to mention the possible collab soon 12:00 collab? with who? 12:00 Tales of Link, according to Key at least, is live in the english world 12:01 It is live. 12:01 Huh. 12:01 That'll still be far off so it's no concern atm 12:01 hm... dont know the game 12:02 need 2friends, someone up for me? 12:02 Speaking of Menon maps... 12:02 How do you want to split the job Mich? 12:03 I should probably get through Zamburg eventually 12:03 How bout you do FWET? 12:03 Kk 12:04 welp, ToL is nice. 12:04 Hm enemy Colt is the only one with charged BB 12:05 anima is the best Eze? 12:05 Breaker 12:06 how many omni do you will farm for each unit? 12:06 im thinking 2 per unit... 12:07 hmmm 12:07 yo lex 12:07 ello 12:07 how are ye doing 12:08 goooood gooood 12:08 cool 12:09 ...welp, I dunno 12:09 I mean I already said it bu5 12:09 *but 12:09 ToL came out in gl finally 12:09 hi Leah o/ 12:10 ToL 12:10 ? 12:10 Tales of link 12:10 gumis probable next collab 12:10 I mean, JP's collabed with it twice now 12:11 Hello Zest .w. 12:11 Infer 12:11 XD 12:11 heya leah 12:11 Lexida too .w. 12:11 ello 12:11 Lexida 12:11 -demon fangs intensifies- 12:12 Lexida's probably excited for Selena's OE 12:12 XD 12:12 If Owen ever gets OE, I hope his animation gets better 12:12 hi 12:12 inb4 mich his omni is younger and moves faster 12:12 Cuz his animation is GE tier 12:12 it would be funnier if it becomes gazia-tier animation after receiving OE :p 12:13 yes lex, demon fang does intensify (y) 12:13 at least with Gazia you can just spark the laser part 12:14 well you're not wrong 12:14 What do you guys think about Avani's animation? .3. 12:14 ok 12:14 other than her delay, its good 12:15 Deimos 12:15 XD 12:16 ...I dont know what to say with deimos' animation 12:17 Ikr 12:17 .-. 12:17 Gazia tier animation 12:17 XD 12:18 oh ye i've maxed out ensa-taya. If you need her just ask me to change the helper lead 12:19 Can you change it now Zest XD 12:19 ok 12:19 Enhancing Device or Sacred Axe? 12:20 ..zest. 12:20 You have 12:20 SACRED AXE?! 12:20 Wait did I add you already Zest 12:20 .3. 12:20 yup 12:20 and yeah, I already added you Leah 12:20 I feel like you use this face a lot now .3. 12:20 how about this : o3o 12:20 Wai D Man XD 12:21 * Zestna runs 12:21 Does it summon you 12:21 owo 12:21 o3- 12:21 and o3o does 12:21 .3. doesnt' 12:21 after all 12:21 it's d man 12:21 I've changed it leah 12:21 o3o 12:21 not d man 12:21 .3. 12:22 ... 12:22 * D Man o3o changes name 12:22 lol 12:22 XD 12:22 Thanks owo 12:22 * D Man o3o is now D Man o3o .3. 030 O3O 12:22 * Mohamed7845 just watches the chat 12:22 I think 12:22 d is consumed by o3o 12:22 .3. 12:23 Gumi forgot about Raid X5 12:23 XD 12:23 Leah 12:23 Hey guys 12:23 I wont be surprised by that actually.... 12:23 the GQ has to be finished first 12:23 What GQ? .w. 12:23 Eneroth GQ 12:23 I need people for a raid battle 12:23 where you get Nyami and Allanon sphere mats 12:23 Anybody up for it? 12:23 what mission? 12:24 Balmedia 12:24 Rc4 12:24 ....why did that sounds like athensphere GQ back then? 12:24 do the GQ to obtain the light/dark units sphere mats 12:25 I can beat it but to get the item for buffer jewels you gotta kill the tail first 12:25 And noobs keep jumping in and making it impossible 12:26 Zest what was your name again 12:26 XD 12:26 Lock it and tell me the password 12:26 Gimmie a sec I'm talking and playing on a tablet 12:27 Agnos 12:27 Oh there we go, I was right XD 12:28 youtube is 12:28 where the poop is 12:28 * Inferand does the youtube poop thing 12:32 so whose in for this raid battle? 03:11 lin 03:11 My lead is ready 03:11 Don't worry it's not very long. It'll be over quick, I guarantee it :) 03:11 Delayed Battle Maidens since Winter 2015 03:11 * Crimson Storm Mich shoots nyan with a knife 03:11 so mich 03:11 by later 03:11 Menooon 03:11 i'll have 85 SP for eze 03:11 * Nyanlime rolls on the floor 03:12 This computer 03:12 needs to chill 03:12 lin 03:12 like seriously 03:12 ? 03:12 only 3 ezes to go (y) 03:12 Breplz 03:12 get more fan (yes) 03:12 I haven't captured a single anima atro 03:12 meanwhile 03:12 and I'm already flooded with like 10 atros 03:12 Same Lina 03:12 i have 4 breaker eze 03:12 Lin 03:12 out of 9 eze 03:12 ? 03:12 I think I have an anima Atro 03:13 Well I don't lmao 03:13 bre 03:13 i dont think i even have an atro 03:13 2 Atros ready 03:13 nope i do 03:13 After two energy bars worth ^-^ 03:13 and it's anima 03:13 good thing I already have one maxed 03:13 bad luck bre 03:13 MORE FAN 03:13 >has 7* anima eze 03:13 Mich 03:13 >has 4 3* breaker eze 03:13 Should I farm 5 Anima Atro 03:13 So Menon is coming out tomorrow 03:13 * Crimson Storm Mich throws the FNaF fan at nyan 03:13 I think the only Atro I got was Anima. Which is already maxed out. 03:14 and double xp ends in like two days 03:14 and I still want an Anima Atro 03:14 what do 03:14 * Nyanlime dies from FNaF poisoning 03:14 Yap .o/ 03:14 hey yap 03:14 And Yap is now here~ hiya Yap! 03:14 * Death of Hell just got an Anima Atro 08:48 double Ensa means much higher score in FG 08:48 (y) 08:48 Oh riiiight... 08:48 Dark FG forgot 08:48 not Dark FG 08:48 oh 08:48 just doing FG farming in general 08:49 Since I have a spare Legend Stone might as well evolve Eze 08:49 Ooooh I summoned Fang lol 08:49 EU back at it again making units that can buff wipe and making Juno look bad 08:52 Well crap 08:52 Oh 08:52 I'm feeling conflicted now 08:52 Hello Lin 08:52 Hello 08:52 ? 08:52 What's wrong? 08:52 Heyo. 08:52 hey 08:52 Whether to give Magress elemental null or 2-turn mitigation... 08:52 2 turn 08:53 Depends if you'll use him regularly 08:53 2 turn 08:53 I prefer 2 turn 08:53 Id go for 2 turn though 08:53 Cuz you'll be mitigating every turn anyway... 08:53 sooooo... 08:53 oh wow Gumi's gonna give us Compensation 08:53 In some trials like tilith 08:53 1x Summon Ticket 08:53 1x Burst Emperor 08:53 1x Imp Arton 08:53 1x Imp Key 08:53 but lin think about bb management 08:53 she steals BB gauge every 5 turns 08:53 and you can only pop fujin to mitigate it can be helpful for stuff like that 08:54 aww no capture this time 08:54 There's BB management 08:54 I am 08:54 so happy rite nao. 08:54 eh 2-turn will do 08:54 I can slap an Impiety Orb on Magress if I want to 08:54 pls 08:54 So Death what was about the compenastion 08:54 use Xenolith Omega 08:55 Death pls 08:55 Too busy to rank in CA for Omega :c 08:55 i wasn't 08:55 Death, how good do you think I am? 08:55 only got Alpha 08:55 I'm quite impressed 08:55 I have 08:55 * Deserthackabilly can't even get into summoner 08:55 Lv2 boss magress 08:56 Omni Vargas and Magress. 08:56 lived SBBs from Zeru and Ensa 08:56 ultimate Shield/Sword Combo. 08:56 oh Haile 08:56 Oh and 08:56 Yeah 08:56 I've become poor now. :C 08:56 the Compensation was for the extended maintenance and many connection errors 08:56 When does it come 08:56 Wow Death 08:57 * Nyanlime stays rich 08:57 Kek 08:57 you somehow pinged me... 08:57 "we will be sending the following on your Presents Box within 24 hour" 08:57 So by tommrow 08:57 ok 08:57 what 08:57 how? 08:57 Man-y 08:57 I need the burst emperor 08:57 "and many" 08:57 d man 08:57 y 08:57 Here 08:57 kden 08:57 I can lend you one. 08:57 I've got too many BEmps. 08:57 by far you have the worst Ping phrase ever 08:58 Im farming for Magress 08:58 I need some Burst frogs for my Rize. 08:58 im just getting my Crystals for now 08:58 Here I can lend you some. 08:58 I have too many of that too. 08:58 I need two raise my rizes. 08:58 are there other spark blankets which can either boosts BC drop rate or Boosts BB gauge on spark besides zeruiah & elza. probably Sareas is one of them 08:58 I have thousands. 08:58 I swear, I need to stop summoning, and just raise units. 08:59 ^' 08:59 But it feels so good to summon T~T 08:59 onl Spark Blanket i can think of is Shera 08:59 Why raise when you can summon even more units? 08:59 only* 08:59 Avani 08:59 Reud 08:59 oh yea 08:59 bleh 08:59 Zeru 09:00 Elza 09:00 etc. 09:00 I wanted Zeruiah to be a full on reindeer... 09:01 I am 09:01 I was disapointed wit the cenotar thing she turned out to be... 09:01 in desperate need of a Super Honor Summon. 09:01 inb4 OE Zeruiah becomes full Human 09:01 PLZ DEATH 09:01 Is anybody else getting this bug in quest mode where they can't start the quest with only 1 fight? 09:01 Full reindeer 09:01 PLZ 09:02 Aaaand Selena #2 EVOLVED! 09:02 Heeeelo Trial Selena 09:02 u only need one :P 09:02 I'd rather not waste gems resetting SP 09:03 Hello 09:03 hi 09:03 So 09:03 how do I get SP? 09:03 inb4 dman makes his 3rd Selena Firefighter selena 09:03 (Y) 09:03 Fuse fodder or burst frogs or sphere frogs 09:03 Burst frog 09:03 * D Man o3o looks at Anima Selena #2 09:03 hmmm.... 09:04 Fusing fodder is currently bugged right now 09:04 how do I know how much SP my unit has? 09:04 It'll tell you 09:04 10/100 SP 09:04 Does your unit have to be max level? 09:04 yes 09:04 and UBB unlocked 09:04 Well crap 09:05 hi o/ 09:05 Eh, I'll wait till I've slept to level them up. XD 09:05 hi 09:05 Seeing how we get a free burst emperor tommrow ill wait 09:05 How do you spell the fire mitigation unit with the giant shield? 09:05 welp I need to type up my essay 09:05 Darvanshel 09:05 or D shell 09:05 It's D-yeah 09:05 And I pull a pheonix from Ensa-taya gate. 09:05 Darvanshel 09:06 lol 09:06 "Angry-Lance" 09:07 Magress' attack animation 09:07 so gud 09:07 is a yoooooo 09:07 Dude 09:07 Menon is buggy right now 09:07 I heard, and form what ive seen it sux 09:07 The new ishgria map? 09:07 this is what we get 09:07 Menon 09:08 for trusting gimu to release a quest map 09:08 (n) 09:08 (nah jk) 09:08 Eh, I'll just sell both my rize. 09:08 dude, ya know rize is an amazing nuker, right? 09:08 question 09:08 is ruby and emerald relic still there 09:08 jk is my initials 09:08 can still farm cfox 09:08 Yes 09:08 Yes, she's probably the best one out. 09:08 I can't start the last quest in Hydra Geyser. 09:09 kay brb time to chew someone out. :L 09:09 They came back a week ago I think 09:09 i failed fire armor ggc with only lilith left with one normal attack away from victory but bad luck 09:10 darn no revive from sbb 09:10 k so Magress has gain a total of 80 levels with 5 crystals 09:10 Dark? 09:10 wyhat you mean a week ago 09:10 nope 09:10 Lv. 999 Sphere... 09:10 Heaven's Edge... 09:10 so any random crystals? 09:10 How... 09:10 NO! 09:11 NO! 09:11 Pingu's Edge 09:11 NUT UH 09:11 the raid X1 drops? 09:11 Yes 09:11 or a few days 09:11 dont exactly know how long 09:12 my eze has 9000+ attack :3 09:12 ..Ya know. 09:12 09:12 feels good man 09:12 ... 09:12 >See's Friends Selena 09:12 >see's Star of Hope 09:12 >much Cringe 09:12 The heaven's sphere is an EXTREMELY important sphere 09:12 oddly enough. 09:12 Star of hope what 09:12 *heaven's edge 09:12 Star of Hope 09:12 Think about it this way 09:12 o 09:12 It's linked to BF's creation myth in some way, shape, or form 09:13 from what I can see, the gods didnt make so what did? 09:13 does anyone 09:13 actually have it 09:13 Whatever made the gods, I guess. 09:13 Yep. 09:13 ~Radius~ 09:13 1 JP Hikit fought 09:13 ~Radius~ does 09:13 just one atm? 09:13 1 GLer 09:13 o 09:13 Heavens edge benifits Kiaser batch most. 09:13 Please accept our sincerest apologies for the delay of the completion of maintenance and to compensate the inconvenience this may have caused, we will be sending the following on your Presents Box within 24 hours. 09:13 1x Summon Ticket 09:13 1x Burst Emperor 09:13 1x Imp Arton 09:13 1x Imp Key 09:13 NICE !! 09:13 yoooooooooo! 09:13 Sebsten i already posted it 09:13 oh 09:13 naisu.mp4 09:13 sorry :c 09:13 i didnt notice 09:13 So how does one get more sp to level up your omni evo skills? 09:13 when do I get mine q.q 09:13 forgive me 09:13 it's alright 09:14 so not out yet? 09:14 ill go take a shower now and look afterwards 09:14 Soon™ 09:14 :L/ 09:14 brb 09:14 also 09:14 Gimu's Favorite word 09:14 wheres todays omni evo log in 09:14 ? 09:14 :L. 09:14 I evolved my magress today 09:14 TFW you summoned a fang 09:14 rip 09:14 What type? 09:14 Well... 09:14 anima 09:15 my eze is allmost done 09:15 I now have a use for all those Sphere Frogs I've been hoarding... 09:15 Cutie. 09:15 Fang isnt even useful 09:15 just some imping left 09:15 rip 09:15 Seriosuly 09:15 imping is always the hard part 09:15 hes allready perfect for use 09:15 ima literally just let her sit there for years 09:15 unless they announce a 7* 09:15 Cutie what type? 09:15 tfw you summon a Dupe elimo from yesterday's 100% water rates up 09:15 guardian 09:15 Or an OE 09:15 RIP you 09:15 Sell her, and pull better type. 09:15 Oracle is best. 09:15 "pull better type" 09:15 wat 09:16 it was the same time 09:16 type* 09:16 you say that 09:16 god 09:16 as if i have 09:16 tons of cash 09:16 don't you? 09:16 hp 13943 atk 9025 Def 4704 Rec 3927 Ubb and ES with 20% all stats modifier and spark buff enhancement 09:16 lmfao whut 09:16 with elgif 20% all stats , batootha and vaporal chain blades 09:16 -10/10 not 10k attack 09:16 Cutie, units are not worth raising unless oracle. 09:16 im f2p 09:16 DUH! 09:16 ....Desert is a troll? o 3o. 09:16 its a breaker eze 09:16 im assuming very heavily. 09:16 o3o 09:17 Oh three Oh 09:17 put a 30% boost to attack Elgif and see de difference 09:17 i need imps and he'll have 11-12 k atk 09:17 should be .3. 09:17 * Inferand was slain 09:17 Cutie, if I'm a troll I'm a bad one. 09:17 O3O 09:17 .3. 09:18 .___. 09:18 That amuses me more than is should Dman. 09:18 ......welllll I evolved selena to her new form 09:18 i kinda hate myself for evolving magress and not lance 09:18 * Deserthackabilly sells pheinox 09:19 Not worth it. 09:19 ill go with eze selena and magress only i think 09:19 Bah! 09:19 Didn't quite make it on the Imps... 09:19 he was gonna be my Colosseum lead ;-; 09:19 http://imgur.com/oZKyx0h 09:19 ;-; and I have no legend stones 09:19 Is d she'll getting 7 star finally? 09:19 Oh wait 09:19 I have one 09:19 Oddly, I had enough Imps to fill 1650 HP .... (Y) 09:20 Nothing a little CA shop wont fix 09:20 Dman PLZ 09:20 Dshell* .....stupid auto correct... 09:21 i have exactly 6 gems for 1 fire summon 09:21 why do a summon there when you can summon for Ensa 09:21 should i summon for limera 09:22 max def imped and max hp imped now 09:22 this is my first GL account that i'm talking about 09:22 15133 / 9725 / 5184 / 4403 09:22 my first GL account has got both juno & ensa 09:22 mrw i see to level up the sphere house is 1,150,000 Karma 09:23 neither of them on 2nd GL 09:23 kden 09:23 well im gonna start Menon 09:23 I'm back 09:23 Wb 09:24 My internet went out 09:24 lel 09:25 What level does your synthesis house has to be to get hero crystals? 09:25 what OE is best for CA? 09:25 09:25 ensa-taya for lead for CA 09:25 its not out yet 09:26 DJJ PLZ 09:26 I don't have Ensa! 09:26 oh 09:26 then get one 09:26 well... 09:26 DEATH PLZ! 09:26 hue 09:26 I'm gemless 09:27 Horrah, I got Ensa and Juno friend 09:27 k so Magress is now Level 113... 09:27 47 more levels to go... 09:28 So 40k gets you 5 stones? 09:28 40k Merit? 09:29 thems how the math goes 09:29 what's the easiest way to get 204 exp 09:30 What kind? 09:30 Player or unit? 09:30 player 09:30 Do a quest. 09:30 yeh 09:30 but which 09:30 I want to wait for as least amount of energy as possible 09:31 Mistral Final 09:31 405 EXP 09:31 for 8 Energy with double EXP with a Zeruiah lead 09:31 I can do better. 09:31 Double Zeruiah! 09:32 all I need is the 204 : p 09:32 I should probably just take initiative and look around mistral's exp yields 09:33 why 204? 09:33 Got an Aaron 09:33 yay 09:34 The only dark mitigator I will have is Margress... 09:34 ouch 09:34 Mistral 09:34 stairs of trial, final 09:35 110 energy, 220 off of x2 09:35 levelup here I come 09:35 in 09:35 a few minutes 09:35 can you even see your friends SP skills 09:36 It should appear like it does for our end, above switch 09:36 I guess 09:36 Hi everyone! 09:36 it's iether that or they dont have the SP put on their units 09:36 Finally, I evolve my breaker Selena 09:36 Yessss 09:37 either* 09:38 Hello 09:39 What's the max amount of brave medals you can have? 09:39 Oh, I almost forgot I have five deemo both dark and light in my inventory 09:39 9999 09:39 ^ 09:39 Time to make a whole deemo arena team hue 09:39 Thanks! 09:41 Tell me more Dj 09:41 heyo o/ 09:41 I'm making a team of Deemo and the Girl for arena haha 09:42 Not fore CA though 09:42 *for 09:42 Try running an Atro OE squad in CA 09:42 I havent even lost to OFS yet 09:44 I didn't think of that, but am in the perfect position to 09:45 60% HP and 150% ATK 09:45 yep 09:45 That will be easy 09:45 to win 09:45 especially in a sphere-free environment 09:45 Even in no LS you can just spam BB 09:45 I gotta go q.q 09:45 Sorry q.q 09:47 I need Atro friends 09:47 .___. 25 more levels 09:48 For what death? 09:48 had to rename and give out wifi a new password cause security messurments 09:50 How fun. 09:50 Plz magress 09:50 Drop 09:50 * Death of Hell has already have 5 magress' drop 09:59 And I'm out of energy... 09:59 I just finished with Selena... which starter should I OE next? 10:00 *Ahem* 10:00 URM MUUUM 10:00 Classy... 10:02 Go for Magress 10:02 So. 10:02 Some one has the name of "satan" 10:02 Magress it is then,... 10:03 I'm going to fight them in arena. 10:03 They have a charla lead. 10:04 I wanna see a Demo&Girl OE 10:05 Well, I'm Archangel in arena 10:07 I just reached saint.... 10:07 Like 10:07 Just now. 10:07 Wait Gaudian. 10:07 My bad 10:07 Just got Omni selena my first Omni <3 10:08 Ouch 10:08 Guardian level in arena 10:08 Idon'tdoArenamuch 10:10 I'am Supreme in arena 10:10 how do i get someone to stop hacking. 10:10 qwq. 10:10 Erm, I guess report them? 10:11 dont got his ID 10:11 Oh 10:11 Well, what makes you think the person is hacking? Just wondering 10:12 oh 10:12 he hacks in unrelased vortexs, all spheres, closed vortexes, etc. 10:13 Ahh ok 10:21 (ghost) 10:22 brb 10:22 ok 10:37 * DJJ31 summons ragshelm from ensa-taya gate 10:40 this summon is on 2nd GL account 10:41 Ummm I can I get a little bit of help?.....�� 10:41 Looks like the hype died down a bit... 10:42 hm? 10:42 What's wrong Vivi? 10:43 I just finished talling the number of evolution units I need for 5 to 6 star evolves and it's not good.....I need over 40 miracle totems and 40 metal mimcs 10:43 O.o 10:43 You have that many waiting to evolve? 10:43 Ummm yes... 10:43 �� 10:43 soooo... quests are broken 10:44 Menon quest. 10:44 like max level and everything? 10:44 well.... vortex is at half cost so... no better time than now to go get those miracles and metals 10:44 Ummm yes.... 10:44 �� 10:44 having issues with it or...? 10:45 back 10:45 I'm thinking of just going for the units with 7 stars first and get them to 6 first but I need help with getting them together 10:46 List of names is what I'm trying to get together... 10:46 What about your starter(s)? 10:46 i swear to god if this Dark Crystal doesn't get magress to 150 im gonna cry 10:46 something is wrong, When I try to fight ark in the new map, it takes my energy and just plays the cutscene again, I tried like 5 time, but it won't let me battle 10:46 finally 10:46 Magress is now Level 150 10:46 I have 2 already at 7 star but theby will be workedon soon 10:46 time to fuse these dupes magress' and Sphere frogs 10:47 Well selena is omni evolved 10:47 does anyone else have this problem? 10:48 LExida was just complaining about the quests on Menon. Guess that you're not alone. 10:48 And well... not much I can do to help Vivi. 10:52 ok, thanks for telling me 10:52 wow 3 summon to get gildorf and I got Avant, Griff and Vermilion!! I am unlucky T.T 2016 04 13